


Pearl Pains

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: If Gems Had Periods [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Rubs, Blood, Cramps, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Menstruation, Pampering, Periods, Pre-Canon, Shorts, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rule of three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: The Diamonds do in fact care for their Pearls just as the Pearls care for their Diamonds.





	Pearl Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Pearl sketch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446366) by Evilsnotbag. 
  * Inspired by [Yellow Pearl sketch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446369) by Evilsnotbag. 



> White Diamond and her Pearl will be left out for obvious reasons.
> 
> These three short stories put together are happening separately, not simultaneously.
> 
> In canon, Gems don't have periods.

What's a girl to do when cramps strike at the worst moments possible?

Well, at least three certain Pearls are lucky enough to have mistresses that will ease their pain during that time of the month.

* * *

Blue Pearl stood beside her Diamond in silence while the giant Gem worked on new colonies on faraway planets. After all, it was what she always did as a member of the servant race on Homeworld... even on the days when she was bleeding from her uterus.

No two girls experience their period in the same way. For Blue Pearl, her aches often came and went in sharp pulses.

A Pearl never fails her duties, she thought. She just had to tough it out. And perhaps if she just ignored it, it would go away soon enough.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way; after a while, the pulsing wasn't going away, but getting stronger with each hit, and so she had no choice but to retreat to a quieter spot--a corner of the room--to sit. Blue Pearl, now on the verge of tears, clutched her belly and moaned softly as she felt another wave of cramping.

Since her Pearl was never one of the most talkative Gems, Blue Diamond was able to quickly pick up on Blue Pearl's pained sounds. As ruthless and fickle as she was, she knew exactly how her Pearl felt. "...Pearl?" Blue Diamond came right over to her and knelt down. "Does your tummy hurt?" questioned the motherly-looking Gem.

Blue Pearl nodded.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Blue Diamond held out a hand. "Come here..."

Blue Pearl slowly stood up, walked over, and got onto her Diamond's hand, where she curled up into a fetal position. "I'm sorry, my Diamond..." sniffled the petite Gem.

"Please, don't apologize, this isn't your fault." comforted Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond reached down with an index finger from her other hand, and began carefully massaging her Pearl's abdomen. She moved her finger around and around in circles.

The heat from the friction calmed Blue Pearl down, and the pulsating cramps became less frequent.

"Does this make you feel better?" Blue Diamond softly asked as she continued massaging her Pearl's stomach.

She got two accepting nods in response. "Thank you... my Diamond..." Blue Pearl said, almost dozing off in her Diamond's hand.

* * *

While Yellow Pearl normally enjoyed taking selfies of her and her Diamond while the 40-foot-tall Gem worked on colonies and contacted the leaders of fleets, today, she didn't have that smug air around her.

Pain was consistently rippling throughout her abdomen.

Unlike the Blue court, Gems of the Yellow court were far, far more accustomed to bottling up their emotions and hiding off whatever was bothering them. She probably could have held back if the cramps weren't too strong.

But it was pretty bad, so Yellow Pearl couldn't help but keep wriggling around while standing.

Her Pearl's restless movements quickly caught the attention of Yellow Diamond. As hot-tempered and strict as she was, she cared deeply for her Pearl, especially during her period. "Oh dear..." the Diamond whispered concernedly under her breath. "Pearl." the general suddenly said.

Yellow Pearl looked up. "Yes, my D-Diamond?"

"Go sit down. I'll be right with you." instructed Yellow Diamond.

This command delighted Yellow Pearl, but she was too pained to smile properly. "Alright, my Diamond..." And so, she went over to a quiet spot somewhere in the room, and sat down with her hands still clutching her tummy.

Yellow Diamond brought a hand to her gemstone, and in a flash of light, an orange hot water bottle just the right size for a Pearl appeared in her palm. Then, she went into her Diamond-sized bathroom, and carefully filled the bottle with drops of steaming hot water at the sink. She returned to the main area, and handed over the hot water bottle to her Pearl. "Here. Here you go."

Yellow Pearl took the hot water bottle off of her Diamond's fingers, and brought it right to her abdomen.

The heat relaxed her, and alleviated the worst parts of the cramps.

Yellow Diamond left her Pearl alone by returning to her duties. A while later though, she checked in. "Do you feel any better, Pearl?" she asked.

A majority of her aching having gone away, Yellow Pearl weakly smiled at her boss. "T-thank you, my Diamond..."

* * *

Juggling was just one of Pink Diamond's many hobbies. The jokester was quite skilled at tossing around bubbles with items inside of them, whether she be balancing on a bubble or not.

Her Pearl, far too reserved to laugh and clap at the silliness, just sat on the floor and smiled politely. It always made her happy when she accompanied her Diamond having fun.

And not even having her period would get in the way of her watching main source of joy. ...At least it's what Pearl had hoped.

Pink noticed that Pearl was also cringing and clutching her belly in a familiar kind of way. "Um, Pearl?" asked Pink in concern, as she stopped juggling. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, my Diamond, I-I'm fine!" Pearl insisted as she forced a smile. "Do continue!"

Pink put down her bubbles and motioned with her hand for Pearl to leave. "Uh, you can go, I'll just wait right here." The Diamond said worriedly.

"Oh no, _your_ needs are far more important than mine, my Diamond!" Pearl urged. She was still putting on a brave smile, until the level of cramping rose to a point where she felt like doubling over. "N-nhh...!!"

It hurt Pink emotionally to see the slender Gem in such physical pain like this. Seeing her Pearl so vulnerable, the 12-foot-tall Gem suddenly had the urge to pamper and treat _her_ like a queen if she really could. Right now, it was just all too tempting to pick her up, carry her in her arms as if she were a princess, tuck her under the covers of her giant bed, and cater to her comfort food needs while she was resting in Pink's bed.

However, first things first. This morning, Pearl _had_ cleaned herself up before she started working (after all, she couldn't start the day with a soaked overnight pad). After at least three hours later, her pad was bound to be relatively full and yucky by now.

Pink really didn't want to put her poor friend at the risk of having a bloody accident. She reached out and grabbed Pearl's hand.

"Oh!?" exclaimed Pearl in surprise.

"Nope, no time to talk." Pink took her out of the bedroom and to the Pearl-sized bathroom down the hallway. Almost in an instant, Pearl got the message and scurried inside quickly--well, not very quickly--while Pink waited patiently right outside the door.

After Pearl changed into a fresh pad, Pink brought her right back to the latter's bedroom, and sat her down on the big bed. Pearl (with one hand tightly clutching her belly) began to try to take something out of the gemstone on her forehead when her Diamond stopped her.

"Here, hold on!" Pink went over to a drawer and began digging through the items. She tossed various snack bags and candy (her secret stash) onto the floor until she finally pulled out a cute little heating pad; it was just the right size for Pink, but rather big for Pearl's whole body. Pink promptly warmed it up herself in her hands using her Diamond powers (which were so strong that she could easily turn dirt into faux Gem shards if she needed to). "All yours!" Pink handed the hot sack over to Pearl.

"No no, my Diamond!" protested Pearl as she tried to push Pink's hands away. "It just wouldn't be right for me to borrow _your_ things!"

Pink looked at her with a serious expression on her face. "Please. I insist."

Pearl shakily took the heated pad, and the only way that she could hold it to her sore spot was by hugging it like a long body pillow. The sheer amount of heat being placed all over her body, not just on her abdomen... it felt like utter _bliss_.

After five minutes, her cramps seemed to have magically vanished entirely.

She would never forget the soothing warm hug that her Diamond had indirectly gifted her today.

"How's that? You feel better now?" Pink grinned.

Small happy tears were forming in Pearl's eyes. "Thank you, my Diamond..." Pearl sighed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, periods are the perfect excuse to write hurt/comfort + fluffy stories lol!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
